


Поступки

by jsMirage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: — Что ж, раз ты так занят, то без проблем, я попрошу организовать вечеринку в честь Дня рождения Дерека Хейла кого-нибудь другого.Она не успела сделать и пары шагов, как услышала за спиной торопливый выкрик:— Стой, стой, стой, стой, стой!Лидия в пол оборота развернулась к Стилински и вопросительно выгнула бровь.— Окей, я заинтересован. Что дальше?





	Поступки

* * * 

— Хей, Стилински, — поздоровалась с парнем рыжеволосая королева школы Лидия Мартин. 

Стайлз спустил на нос очки и посмотрел на нее поверх них. 

— Ну, привет, — поздоровался он в ответ. 

— Я слышала, что ты организовывал вечеринку для Альфа Бета Каппа в местном колледже, это правда? 

— Пустые слухи, Мартин, тебе не следует забивать ими голову, — сообщил Стайлз, подмигнув, и водрузил очки на место, утыкаясь в свой планшет. 

Девушка громко выдохнула и закрыла пятерней экран устройства. 

— Прекращай вести себя, как стерва, Стилински, я по делу. 

Стайлз поднял на нее снисходительный взгляд, продемонстрировав кривоватую ухмылку. 

— Не думаю, что у нас с тобой есть какие-то совместные дела. 

Лидия улыбнулась, растягивая кроваво-красные, пухлые губы в издевательской улыбке. 

— Что ж, раз ты так занят, то без проблем, я попрошу организовать вечеринку в честь Дня рождения Дерека Хейла кого-нибудь другого. 

Она не успела сделать и пары шагов, как услышала за спиной торопливый выкрик: 

— Стой, стой, стой, стой, стой! 

Лидия в пол оборота развернулась к Стилински и вопросительно выгнула бровь. 

— Окей, я заинтересован. Что дальше? 

Девушка победно хмыкнула. 

— Я знала, что ты снизойдешь до общения с простой смертной Лидией Мартин только в том случае, если к ее нуждам будет причастен Дерек Хейл. 

— Он мой криптонит, а ты не такая тупица, какой хочешь казаться, потому прекрасно рассчитала точки давления. Все элементарно, и я весь внимание. 

— День рождения Дерека, я пообещала закатить вечеринку. Его дядюшка Питер не скупится, так что мы можем провести торжество с размахом. Я умею организовывать праздники, но решила воспользоваться помощью профессионала. 

Стилински таращился на нее с «ах, как складно ты лжешь» улыбкой, после чего произнес: 

— Как я понял, ты обсуждала с дядюшкой Пи свои варианты празднества, но он отмел их все со словами «Дереку не понравится»? 

— Я просто решила сэкономить время, — изящно повела плечиком Лидия. — Ты носишь титул верного фаната Дерека Хейла уже несколько лет и знаешь его лучше, чем кто бы то ни было, а твои вечеринки… пожалуй, их организация лучше рядовых тусовок. Вся сложность в том, что нам нужно обмануть всех: устроить торжество столетия в честь Рождества и именинника, который предпочитает тишину и покой. 

Стайлз самодовольно ухмыльнулся. 

— Ты пришла по адресу, Мартин. У меня есть несколько вариантов. 

Лидия издевательски улыбнулась. 

— Дай угадаю, все эти предложения — сценарии твоей будущей свадьбы с Дереком? С таким-то женихом не просто будет договориться. 

Стилински поиграл бровями. 

— Сценарий нашей свадьбы ты узнаешь, только если мне не удастся отвертеться от приглашения его лучшего друга Джексона. При условии, что к тому времени вы все еще будете вместе. 

Лидия вскинула бровь. 

— Не хочу разбивать твои голубые мечты, но ты в курсе, что Дерек Хейл натурал? 

— Обязательно зафиксируй эту фразу, она будет хорошо смотреться в поздравительной речи во время тоста на нашей свадьбе. 

Лидия скептически фыркнула. 

— Стилински, ты стал популярной личностью за последний год, причем не только в школе: организатор самых крутых вечеринок в городе, блоггер и все такое, но в то время, когда Дерек еще учился с нами, ты был никем. Бывший лузер, а ныне тусовщик, вот только беда: у Дерека даже аккаунтов в социальных сетях нет и вечеринки не его стихия. Он практически пещерный человек. Ему хотя бы известно о твоем существовании? 

Стайлз улыбнулся. 

— Он будет моим королем на выпускном, Мартин. А ты обломаешься с титулом королевы. 

— Удачи, Стилински, — высокомерно пожелала Лидия. 

— Хочешь - поспорим? 

Девушка покачала головой. 

— Мы оба понимаем, что ты обломаешься, а я не настолько жестока, чтобы отплясывать на осколках твоего разбитого сердечка. Мне пора на занятия, встретимся после школы. 

Она помахала пальчиками и вышла прочь, оставив Стайлза таращиться на стену. Ну, частично Лидия была права: Дерек ничего не слышал о Стилински и никогда не встречался с парнями. Но Стайлз составил десятилетний план по завоеванию Хейла, а грядущая вечеринка позволяла здорово продвинуться в его воплощении. Оставалось только понадеяться, что Стайлз сможет покорить твердыню под названием «Дерек Хейл». 

* * * 

Нет в мире человека, у которого все в жизни прекрасно - каждому выпадают свои испытания. Для кого-то это смерть матери от долгой, изнуряющей болезни, борьба с алкоголизмом отца и отслеживание уровня его холестерина, для иных это гибель почти всей семьи в страшном пожаре, организованном обезумевшей бывшей, утрата дорогих сердцу людей, родного дома, в котором выросло не одно поколение, и, как результат, эмоциональная закрытость и агрессия. У кого-то случаются маленькие трагедии, у кого-то большие, но главное — найти в себе силы, чтобы справиться с этим. 

Так для одинокого, маленького Стайлза толчком, который помог справиться со смертью матери и начать заботиться об отце, стал Дерек Хейл. Когда девятилетний Стилински сидел в кабинке школьного туалета и ревел, стараясь не издавать лишних звуков, его услышал тринадцатилетний Дерек, который встал на унитаз и заглянул в соседнюю кабинку. 

— Ты чего ревешь? — спросил он. 

Стилински только сильнее расплакался: ему было обидно, что все его попытки остаться незамеченным пошли прахом, да и сил сдерживаться больше не было. Дерек тяжело вздохнул, спустился с унитаза и вышиб хлипкий замок на двери уборной, в которой заперся Стайлз. Стилински этого даже не заметил, продолжая реветь. Дерек поднял его за шкирку и неловко обнял. В тот момент у него еще была большая семья и множество детей, с которыми Хейлу приходилось иметь дело. Он погладил мальчишку по макушке и сказал: 

— Приятель, тебе бы подстричься, или хотя бы вымыть голову и расчесаться. 

В ответ на эти действия, маленький Стайлз лишь еще несколько раз всхлипнул, хватаясь за Дерека. 

— Мама… больше не… а я сам слишком маленький. 

— Что? Я ничерта не понял. Объясни спокойнее, — попросил Хейл. 

Он рассчитывал на историю в духе: злые родители не отпустили своего отпрыска в поход, на пижамную вечеринку, не повезут его в Диснейленд или что там еще может случиться, максимум — неловкую повесть о том, как хилого лузера задирают другие ребята. Вместо этого на его голову вылилось целое ведро слез, соплей и история о болезни и смерти Клаудии, а также последующем состоянии ее супруга и одиночестве, и горе Стайлза. 

Дерек присел на корточки, мягко вытер дорожки от слез и сказал: 

— Твоя мама теперь на небе, но она присматривает за тобой и папой. И сейчас очень сильно тревожится из-за того, что тебе плохо, а отец не может взять себя в руки. Один из вас должен быть сильным за двоих, чтобы она не так волновалась. Ты говорил, что мама всегда следила за тем, чтобы ты купался и приводил себя в порядок. Теперь, ты должен делать это сам, а в идеале тебе нужно заботиться и об отце. Тогда она будет спокойна и счастлива. 

Стайлз прикусил губу, размышляя. 

— Ты имеешь в виду рай? Его существование научно не доказано, и никому не удалось с точностью определить, что происходит после смерти. Хотя я читал изыскания одной группы исследователей, которые изучали коматозников, но… 

— Так, — перебил его хмурый и обескураженный Дерек, сестры и братья которого до сих пор верили в Санту и покупались на любую ложь, сказанную серьезным тоном, — давай так, существование оборотней ведь тоже научно не доказано, да? 

Стайлз кивнул. 

— Ликантропия и прочие мифические существа являются литературной выдумкой. Хотя вот вампиризм реально существует, но не в том виде, который демонстрируют нам в кинематографе. 

Хейл покачал головой. 

— Пацан, ты ходячая Википедия, у тебя друзья вообще есть? Нельзя быть таким занудным зазнайкой. 

Стайлз заметно скис. 

— Нет у меня друзей. И мамы больше нет. 

На глаза Стилински вновь навернулись слезы. 

— Во-первых, у Гермионы Грейнджер тоже не было друзей до того случая с троллем, — напомнил Дерек, копаясь в своем рюкзаке, — во-вторых, тебе нужны более приземленные интересы, приятель, такие, о которых можно будет поболтать с ровесниками. Попробуй видеоигры, кино, мультики или комиксы. Вот держи, — он протянул выпуск черепашек ниндзя, — я этот уже прочитал, можешь забрать его себе. 

Стайлз кивнул и с восторгом принял подарок. 

— И последнее, — Дерек перешел на шепот, — ты умеешь хранить секреты? 

— Конечно! — гордо выпятив грудь заявил мальчик. 

— Тогда слушай, я не человек, я сверхъестественное существо. Оборотень. И я умею общаться с духами мертвых. 

— Чушь! Оборотни не умеют общаться с призраками! 

— А еще по слухам они не умеют контролировать себя и не перекидываются днем, только в полнолуние, верно? 

Стайлз утвердительно кивнул. 

— Тогда смотри, — заявил Дерек и ушел в бета-релиз. 

Мальчик отшатнулся, испуганно глядя на Хейла. 

— Вот видишь, и никакой агрессии, я — тот же я, — поделился Дерек, — но мы отвлекаемся, — он вернул себе человеческий облик, — в старину были такие люди — шаманы — они были тесно связаны с животными и могли общаться с духами, от них и пошли оборотни. Я потомственный волк, и я видел твою маму после смерти! Она очень просила отыскать тебя и взять с тебя слово, что ты будешь заботиться о себе и об отце. Она будет ждать вас на том свете, но хочет увидеть, как вы проживете долгую и счастливую жизнь. Так что будь сильным! Договорились? 

Стайлз стоял, ошарашенно раскрыв рот, и таращился на Дерека. 

— Ну, так что мне ей передать? Чтобы она беспокоилась и не находила себе места или?.. 

— Нет! — воскликнул Стайлз, хватая Дерека за руки. — Не надо расстраивать мамочку! Я все сделаю! И даже буду купаться часто! 

— Отлично, — похвалил его Дерек и слегка потрепал по голове, - а теперь мне пора, еще целая куча оборотнических дел. Не подводи маму, приятель! Иначе она снова будет мне жаловаться. 

— Обещаю! — в сердцах воскликнул Стайлз, наблюдая, как парень выходит прочь. 

Дерек же забрал свою младшую сестру Кору и поехал с ней домой, мысленно сделав пометку больше не заявляться в эту школу. Конечно, мелкому никто не поверит, если тот начнет болтать об оборотнях, но палиться лишний раз не хотелось, а как иначе убедить этот справочник фактов он не придумал. 

Что же до Стайлза, то он свято уверовал в послание с того света и взялся за заботу о себе и об отце, подружился с соседским мальчишкой Скоттом благодаря тому самому комиксу про черепашек и смог, наконец, навестить могилу матери, сообщив, что выполнит все ее просьбы, и попросил Клаудию не волноваться о них с отцом.

* * * 

Вот только стоило Стайлзу перейти в среднюю школу, как он узнал всю правду о своем спасителе Дереке Хейле. Оказалось, Стилински просто учился вместе с его сестрой, но спустя полтора года это уже не имело значения, ведь образ клыкасто-когтистого спасителя, воющего на луну, плотно укоренился в сознании Стайлза. 

Дерек выглядел несколько иначе: он возмужал, его странное лицо стало чуть более привлекательным, а фигура начала набирать массивность и силу. Это не считая того, что он был спортсменом, звездой школы и все такое, а еще у него была девушка, которую звали Пейдж. Стайлз завидовал ей, потому что эта девица могла проводить с Дереком много времени, а удел Стилински — лишь молчаливая слежка. Конечно, границ он не переходил, но не спускал глаз с Хейла и собирал все доступные истории о нем в целом, и оборотнях в частности. 

С годами восхищение Стайлза приобрело более конкретную форму, и паренек признался самому себе, что влюблен в Дерека Хейла. Вот только где он и где Дерек. Так что все, что оставалось Стайлзу — наблюдать издалека, заранее смирившись с тем, что ему ничего не светит. 

Время шло и единственный раз, когда он осмелился приблизиться к объекту своего обожания, произошел после пожара, в котором семья Хейл сгорела, оставив в живых лишь Питера, Дерека, Кору и Лору. Смерть близких скверно сказалась на контроле Дерека: Стилински часто замечал отросшие когти, сверкавшие голубым огнем глаза, излишнюю агрессивность. 

Стайлз знал, как тяжело терять родного человека и хотел утешить Хейла, помочь ему, как сам Дерек в свое время помог Стайлзу. Вот только тот всегда был окружен своими друзьями и поклонниками. Все же король школы и одинокий лузер — в разных категориях. 

Стилински всегда отличался особым умом и сообразительностью, потому дождался ближайшего после пожара полнолуния и поплелся в лес, уверенный, что найдет того, кого ищет. И он не ошибся, услышав протяжный, тоскливый вой, а волки, как известно, не водились в Калифорнии. Так что Стайлз уверенно помчался на звук, даже не задумываясь о том, что с ним может сделать обезумевший оборотень. 

Правда, к его радости, Дерек себя контролировал. Он забрался на обрыв, с которого весь город был, как на ладони, и смотрел вдаль. Только его глаза были неестественного, ярко-голубого оттенка. 

— Эм… привет? — поздоровался с ним Стилински, уверенный, что его и так уже услышали. 

— Убирайся, — не оборачиваясь, рявкнул Дерек, в голосе которого отчетливо проступали рычащие нотки. 

— Полегче, я просто… 

Что просто Стайлз и сам не знал, но он сделал пару шагов к Дереку и остановился. 

— Здесь красиво, — поделился своим мнением Стилински. 

Он знал, что Хейлы любят бывать здесь, слышал от Коры в свое время. 

— Найди себе другое место, я хочу побыть один, — с явной угрозой произнес Дерек. 

Но Стайлз не боялся, его отец тоже в свое время отвергал любую помощь. Потому парнишка сел там, где стоял, не приближаясь к Дереку, и лихорадочно осматривался по сторонам, соображая о чем бы поговорить, как завязать беседу. Все его мысли идиотским образом крутились вокруг красивых огней их городка и луны в небе. Возможно, поэтому когда Дерек обернулся к нему и злобно уставился, Стайлз выпалил первое, что пришло ему в голову: 

— Но что это? Зажегся свет… Джульетта!   
Взойди, о солнце светлое мое!   
И ты убьешь завистницу-луну,   
Больную бледной немочью от горя,   
Что ты ее прекрасней во сто крат.   
И ты ей служишь? Бедная весталка!   
Смени свой лунный шутовской наряд.   
Любовь моя! Владычица! Богиня!   
Ах, вот бы ей поведать, кто она!   
Сказала что-то? Ничего не слышно.   
Зато ее глаза красноречивы,   
И молча с ними говорят мои. 

Он смущенно заткнулся, медленно осознавая, что именно только что сказал Дереку Хейлу. Твою мать! Только Стайлз умел вот так с разбегу плюхнуться в лужу. Спасибо, что это был хотя бы Шекспир, а не одно из депрессивных стихотворений По. Мозг услужливо подсказал первые строки «Ворона», и Стилински возненавидел свой ассоциативный ряд, как никогда прежде. 

Но Дерек не спешил его убивать, сбитый с толку стихотворным ударом, он не знал, что сказать этому странному парню и был настолько обескуражен, что даже его глаза вернулись к нормальному цвету. 

— Я ненавижу «Ромео и Джульетту». Это трагикомедия, высмеивающая подростковую любовь, когда два идиота кончают с собой на пустом месте. Там и любви, как таковой, не было. Ромео жил в лесу и тосковал из-за своих чувств к Розалине, из-за нее и пошел на маскарад к Капулетти, где просто увидел более красивую девчонку и запал на нее с первого взгляда. 

— Оу… — протянул Стайлз, не зная, что добавить, вместе с тем радуясь, что Дерек хоть как-то пошел на контакт. — Никогда не рассматривал «Ромео и Джульетту» в таком ключе. Они, вроде как, эталон влюбленных. 

Дерек пренебрежительно фыркнул. 

— Идиотизм. Хотя и любовь идиотизм, так что ничего удивительного. 

— А какая литературная пара является эталоном для тебя? Может, Микеланджело и пицца? Я про того, который черепашка, а не про мужика, разрисовавшего потолок Сикстинской капеллы. Занятно, кстати, вот рисуешь ты граффити и преследуешься копами за порчу государственной собственности, а через пару веков, твои труды будут показывать всем, как великое произведение искусства. Микеланджело, правда, за это платили, но он больше скульптором был. Хотя, я отвлекся, прости. Литературный идеал любви, точно. Я слушаю. 

Дерек долгим взглядом смотрел на него, после чего произнес: 

— Великий Гэтсби. Ты любишь, как идиот, все делаешь, чтобы потом сложить к ее ногам мир, а в итоге тебя же и кидают. 

Стайлз вскинул брови: 

— То есть ты находишь романтичным организацию величайших вечеринок столетия, на которые приглашены толпы людей, но все это только ради одного единственного человека? 

Дерек задумался. 

— Ты прав. Это чушь. Раньше мне всегда подобная хрень казалась романтичной, а теперь тошнит от всей этой сентиментальной идиотии. Любви не существует. 

— Знаешь, чувак, не всегда все плохо заканчивается. Возьми ту же Розу: она очень любила Джека, но вышла же замуж после Титаника. Детишек нарожала, но и Джека помнила, и о муже своем тепло отзывалась. Просто есть те, кому суждено пройти всю жизнь вместе, а есть… другие. Есть первая любовь и последняя, а все, что между ними — это проходные воспоминания. Уроки, на которых мы набиваем опыт. Как в компьютерной игре: ты достаточно прокачался, чтобы перейти на новый уровень и не совершать тех же ошибок. 

Дерек сжал кулаки и вновь сверкнул голубыми глазами. 

— Некоторые твои ошибки могут очень дорого стоить. 

Стайлз кивнул. 

— Не спорю, но если случается что-то плохое, то это не всегда твоя вина, понимаешь? То есть, если ты начал встречаться, например, с Ганнибалом Лектером, но при этом не знал, что он людоед, ты видел только хорошую его сторону: умный, интересный, начитанный, интеллигентный мужчина. Но ты однажды возвращаешься домой и видишь, как он поедает печень вашего почтальона мистера Смита. Тебе жаль бедолагу Смита, и ты коришь себя за то, что не заметил признаков безумия у Ганнибала, но положа руку на сердце: ты не смог бы догадаться или как-то предотвратить это все. Смекаешь? 

Дерек глядел на него долгим, немигающим взглядом. 

— Наверное, ты прав. 

Стайлз хмыкнул. 

— Я всегда прав, чувак! Меня даже как-то раз сравнили с Википедией. 

Дерек улыбнулся одними уголками губ, Стайлз не мог этого увидеть в сумерках, но был уверен, что Хейл улыбнулся. 

Не удосужившись даже попрощаться, Дерек прошел мимо и скрылся в лесу. Через некоторое время послышался протяжный, тоскливый вой. Стайлз не был уверен, что помог ему, но он хотя бы попытался… Впрочем, таких самаритян вокруг Хейла крутилась целая толпа, и как-либо пробиться к Дереку было практически невозможно. Лидия с Эрикой и Джексон с Бойдом и Айзеком стояли стеной, никому не позволяя соваться к другу. Они, как коршуны, всегда вставали между Дереком и его поклонниками. 

Стилински даже был признателен им. Он по собственному опыту помнил, как становилось горько и грустно от вечных соболезнований. Не удивительно, что Дерек временами терял контроль и зверел. Впрочем, буквально через пару месяцев он выпустился из школы, так что их пути со Стайлзом разошлись. 

Но лишь на время. Стилински долго обдумывал историю Джея Гэтсби. Дереку хотелось, чтобы ради него совершали Поступки с большой буквы. Пусть даже это будут нескончаемые вечеринки столетия, на которых, если повезет, они встретятся вновь. В глубине души Стайлз был жутким романтиком, он находил эту идею гениальной! Если он желал сделать Дерека счастливым, то обязан измениться: стать красивее, моднее, ярче, и быть готовым совершить Поступок. 

— Вечеринки… что ж… — пробормотал он, включая компьютер и погружаясь в эту тему, а заодно изучая секреты пиара и продвижения себя в социальных сетях. 

Его план был до банального прост — стать популярным организатором тусовок и довольно видной личностью, после чего явиться к Дереку с красивым признанием. Попутно было бы неплохо совершить какие-нибудь подвиги во имя Хейла, и дело в шляпе. Даже если Дерек им не заинтересуется… по крайней мере, Стайлз попытается. Он все сделает, из кожи вон вылезет, чтобы понравиться Дереку, потому что Стилински знал эту сторону саркастичного и угрюмого оборотня: в глубине души тот был романтиком.

* * * 

Лидия с большим скепсисом отнеслась к предложенной теме вечеринки, но Стайлз был непробиваем в своем желании. Пришлось призвать на помощь Питера Хейла, который внимательно выслушал предложение устроить праздник в стиле 20х годов с фейерверком, соответствующими костюмами, музыкальным оркестром и кучей мишуры и конфетти. Лидия утверждала, что подобное мероприятие больше подойдет для людей постарше, а не для школьников и студентов, части которых и шампанское то пить нельзя. 

Но Питер долгим, проницательным взглядом смотрел на Стилински, после чего произнес: 

— Талия познакомилась с Робертом благодаря «Великому Гэтсби». Они столкнулись в кинотеатре, где крутили старые фильмы с Редфордом, их роман получил быстрое развитие, и на каждую годовщину свадьбы мы всей семьей пересматривали «Великого Гэтсби». 

— Я так понимаю, это значит, что вечеринка будет в стиле 20х годов? — недовольно поинтересовалась Лидия. 

— Верно, — ухмыльнулся Питер, все также разглядывая Стайлза, — удачи. 

Последнее пожелание явно относилось не к организации праздника. 

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Стайлз, поднимаясь, — тогда я займусь всем. 

— Не так быстро, Стилински! — возразила Лидия. — Я все еще твоя напарница, так что не скидывай меня со счетов. 

Парень посмотрел на нее с широчайшей улыбкой. 

— Работы на всех хватит, Мартин, возможно, даже дядюшку Пи придется поднапрячь. 

Тот картинно закатил глаза. 

— От меня вы получите поддержку исключительно в зеленом эквиваленте, все, что не касается финансовой стороны — полностью на вас. 

Стайлз хмыкнул. 

— Отлично, выходит, мы можем себя не ограничивать. 

Питер посмотрел на них внимательным взглядом, после чего добавил: 

— Я могу помочь вам с покупками и поставкой. Скажите, что потребуется, я это организую. 

— Наверняка, тонна омелы, — предположила Лидия. 

Стайлз и Питер поморщились от упоминания неприемлемого для оборотней растения. 

— Омелы будет по-минимуму, — заявил Стайлз, — она сейчас не в тренде. 

Питер закивал. 

— Я тоже ее не перевариваю. У меня аллергия на это растение. 

— Вы еще скажите, что обойдемся без рождественского дерева, — надулась Лидия. 

— Не волнуйся, и ель, и подарки, и даже Санта, если пожелаешь, будут на месте, — фыркнул Стайлз, — составь мне список всех праздничных банальностей, которых так жаждет твоя душенька, а я придумаю, как максимально выгодно обыграть это дерьмо. 

Питер вскинул брови и посмотрел на парнишку, осмелившемуся так разговаривать с Лидией Мартин. 

— Думаю, вам лучше обсудить это вне моего кабинета, — подсказал он, не желая оказываться в эпицентре событий. 

— Идем, Стилински, — прищурившись позвала его Лидия, — обсудим все по душам. 

Питер на прощание перекрестил этого курносого суицидника, уверенный, что Мартин подсыплет ему какой-нибудь отравы за все хорошее. 

— Надеюсь, увидимся уже на вечеринке, — добавил Хейл, наблюдая, как организаторы торжества закрывают за собой двери.

* * * 

Вечные склоки Лидии и Стайлза принесли свои плоды: все было организованно по высшему классу, так, чтобы заинтересовать и молодых людей, и бизнес-партнеров Питера. Веселье шло полным ходом. 

Дерек пришел на вечеринку, сдержанно поблагодарил за поздравления и старался отираться в самых темных уголках, но верные друзья не оставляли его одного, таскаясь следом и болтая без умолку. Даже дядя Питер не преминул заметить, что за все следует благодарить Лидию и Стайлза. 

Это нелепое имя — Стайлз Стилински — преследовало Дерека на протяжении нескольких месяцев. Он организовывал дружеский матч в благотворительных целях, на который пригласили команду Дерека, помогал Лоре с обустройством какой-то университетской вечеринки, чтобы ее приняли в сестринство, потом о нем упоминали Айзек с Эрикой, и некоторые ребята из команды, а еще с ним вроде бы частенько тусовался Денни, а в последнее время даже Лидия говорила о нем. 

Потому Хейл не возражал, когда Мартин взяла его под руку и пропела своим мягким, не терпящим возражений, голосом: 

— Пойдем, Дерек, я представлю тебя парню, который помогал с вечеринкой. 

Они прошлись по части комнат, отыскивая вышеупомянутого Стайлза. Обнаружился он беседующим с парнем по имени Тео, сокурсником Дерека, которого тот не переваривал. 

— Серьезно, конфетка, ты уже который раз меня отшиваешь, будь посговорчивее, — протянул Тео. 

Стилински закатил глаза. 

— Однажды, когда ты соизволишь вытащить голову из задницы, научишься понимать отказ. Нет. Nein. No. Non. Voch. Īe. Так яснее? 

— Ты свободен, как ветер, Стайлз. Так в чем проблема? Я же не предлагаю тебе разовый перепихон, давай сходим на свидание. Всего одно свидание! Уверен, ты оттаешь. 

Стилински испепелил взглядом своего непонятливого ухажера, обернулся на стук каблуков Лидии, кивнул ей, мазнул взглядом по Дереку и сказал: 

— Чувак, видишь вот этого парня? Я безнадежно в него влюблен уже много лет. 

Тео посмотрел на Дерека и рассмеялся. 

— Тебе не светит, Стайлз, он натурал и убежденный холостяк. 

— Ты открыл мне тайну столетия! — иронично произнес Стилински, скрещивая руки на груди. 

— Исчезни, — велела Лидия. 

Тео закатил глаза и, ткнув пальцем в Стайлза, сказал: 

— Подумай над моими словами, мы еще поговорим на эту тему. 

Когда он ушел, девушка спросила: 

— Стилински, почему ни один мудак в округе не может пройти мимо тебя? 

— Не беспокойся, Мартин, бессменный обладатель титула «Мудак Года» встречается с одной рыжей девицей, так что, как минимум, Джексон меня не беспокоит. 

Лидия закатила глаза. 

— Вот и делай тебе одолжения после всего. Знакомьтесь, Дерек — Стайлз, а я пойду отсюда, пока не придушила кое-кого. 

Стайлз кивнул ей и обернулся к Хейлу, протягивая ладонь. 

— Привет. Приятно познакомиться, и с Днем рождения, чувак. 

Дерек пожал ему руку и внимательно всмотрелся в паренька. 

— Кажется, мы уже встречались? 

— Ага, и даже общались пару раз, круто, что ты меня запомнил. 

Стайлз засунул руки в карманы и небрежным взглядом мазнул по помещению, будто проверяя, все ли в порядке. На деле же его шея покрылась румянцем смущения, а сердце стучало так заполошно, что перебивало весь фоновый шум. Дерек уже собирался поблагодарить его за организацию вечера и тактично слинять, когда Стайлз опередил его, предложив: 

— Хочешь прогуляться по оранжерее? 

Хейл вскинул брови, интересуясь, зачем ему тащиться в какую-то там оранжерею. 

— Эм… — Стайлз потер нос и поправил сползшие очки, — я приготовил тебе подарок… 

Он неловко перекатился с пятки на носок и обратно, избегая взгляда Дерека. 

— Хорошо? — как-то вопросительно отозвался Хейл. 

Стайлз улыбнулся и направился к оранжерее, даже не оборачиваясь, чтобы удостовериться, что его спутник не отстает. Дерек хмурился, пытаясь понять этого парня. Они толком не знакомы, а он тащит его дарить какой-то подарок и нервничает так, что его сердце вот-вот выскочит из груди и яркой кометой взлетит на небосвод. Хейл, прекрасно слышавший их разговор с Тео, даже задумался: говорил ли Стайлз правду про чувства к нему? Но в итоге он отмел эту мысль, посчитав ее идиотской. 

В оранжерее витал сладковатый запах цветов и растений, в помещении царил приглушенный свет, а стеклянный потолок позволял видеть небо, с которого мягко падали пушистые хлопья снега. Стайлз шел по мощенной плоскими камешками дорожке в самую глубь оранжереи. Дерек инстинктивно запер двери, наслаждаясь уютной тишиной. Он быстро нагнал Стилински, который подошел к небольшому столику, на котором стояла темно-зеленая коробка с бледно-золотистой лентой. Стайлз потер шею, указал рукой на коробку и пробормотал: 

— С днем рождения, Дерек. 

Хейл кивнул и ответил: 

— Спасибо. 

— Посмотришь, что там? — уточнил Стайлз, плюхаясь на скамейку и нервно постукивая пальцами по колену. 

Дерек выглядел мрачнее тучи, не в силах понять этого странного парня, но все же умостился рядом и осторожно потянул за ленточки, разорвал подарочную упаковку и заглянул внутрь. 

Там лежало несколько подарков. Дерек рассматривал каждый предмет по очереди под нервные комментарии Стайлза. Начал он с потрепанной книжки «Великий Гэтсби». 

— Это третье издание. Коллекционное. Не смог найти более ранние версии. 

— Первое издание сгорело в пожаре, оно было в нашей библиотеке. Подарок отца на годовщину свадьбы. 

— Оу… Прости, чувак, я не знал, — пролепетал Стайлз едва различимо, но чуткий слух оборотня уловил его извинения. 

Когда Дерек вытащил из коробки картину, то смотрел на нее долгим, болезненным взглядом. На переднем плане был он, Кора, Лора и Питер такими, какими они являлись сейчас, чуть поодаль, будто присматривая за ними, стояли все остальные Хейлы, те, кого уже не было в живых. Это был хороший подарок, вызывающий множество эмоций. Целую бурю, итогом которой стали увлажнившиеся глаза Дерека. Его сердце переполнили нахлынувшие воспоминания о родных и тоска по ним. 

— Блядь, я так облажался! — пробормотал Стайлз, неловко касаясь плеча Хейла. — Прости! Я подумал, тебе понравится… Я не хотел… блядь, я идиот. 

Стайлз спрятал лицо в ладонях, сгорая от стыда и ощущения собственного провала. Он был уверен, что поступает правильно, что знает Дерека, как никто другой, и подарит ему лучший подарок. На деле — он с разбега сел своим тощим задом в лужу. Снова. Как всегда, браво, Стилински! 

— Все хорошо, — хриплым голосом произнес Дерек, кое-как справившийся с эмоциями. — Я просто не ожидал такого… но мне нравится. Честно. 

Стайлз боязливо выглянул из-за собственных ладоней, вглядываясь в лицо Хейла, ища там следы лжи, но, не обнаружив никакого обмана, только кивнул и прикусил губу. 

— Не знаю, как тебе будет последний подарок, — пробормотал он, смущаясь. 

Дерек вытащил деревянную шкатулку и аккуратно провел пальцем по знаку трискелиона, не торопясь заглядывать внутрь. 

— Откуда ты знаешь про этот символ? — уточнил он. 

Стайлз поскреб затылок. 

— Я многое знаю. 

Дерек нахмурился, предчувствую подвох. 

— И откуда информация? 

Стайлз смотрел на него долгим взглядом, после чего ответил: 

— Помнишь, ты как-то приходил в младшую школу к Коре и нашел мальчишку в туалете? Он плакал в кабинке, а ты вытащил его оттуда и схлынул, велев заботиться о себе и об отце? 

Дерек смутился, слегка покраснев. 

— Я… прости за это. 

— Все нормально, чувак. Ты здорово помог мне тогда. Дал толчок, чтобы я начал жить дальше. А еще рассказал о существовании сверхъестественного мира. 

Дерек застонал. 

— Только не говори, что вляпался в какое-то дерьмо из-за моей детской глупости? 

Стайлз пожал плечами. 

— Трудно сказать. Вроде, я не впутывался ни в какие стремные истории, но отправился искать тебя в полнолуние после пожара, что было весьма опрометчивым… 

— Это ужасное решение, Стайлз! — перебил Дерек. 

— Но ты ничего мне не сделал, — возразил Стилински активно жестикулируя. 

Хейл внимательно всматривался в него, хмурясь. 

— Ты был тем парнем, который читал Шекспира? — уточнил он. 

Стайлз неловко кивнул. 

— Тупо вышло. Я просто не знал, что сказать, с чего вообще разговор начать. А еще у тебя глаза сияли и… ну, полнолуние, сам понимаешь. 

Дерек развернулся к нему с «ты абсолютный идиот» выражением лица. 

— Хей, не беспокойся! Я бы смог за себя постоять. У меня был с собой рябиновый пепел. 

— Откуда тебе известно про рябиновый пепел? 

Стайлз указал взглядом на шкатулку. 

— Открой ее. 

Дерек недоверчиво посмотрел на своего собеседника, но все же поступил, как его просили — любопытство пересиливало. Внутри оказался засушенный, дубовый лист на котором кровью был выведен символ трискелиона и написано имя Стайлза. Клятва друида хранить верность стае. 

— Ты хочешь стать эмиссаром? — удивился Дерек. 

— Не то, чтобы я был хорош, мне еще учиться и учиться, но ты сам назвал меня ходячей энциклопедией, так что дай мне чуть больше времени, и я стану незаменимым. 

Дерек помедлил мгновение, после чего спросил: 

— Зачем тебе это? 

Стайлз пожал плечами. 

— Я типа искра. Так Дитон говорит, способности, предрасположенность, все такое. 

— А то, что ты говорил Тео, является одной из причин?

Стилински раскрыл рот, как рыба, несколько раз сделал глубокий, шумный вдох-выдох, залился краской смущения и кивнул. Дерек же растерянно смотрел на него во все глаза. Он помнил этого мальчишку. Помнил его, как ребенка, с которым Хейл страшно облажался, рассказав правду об оборотнях. Помнил его и как нечеткий силуэт любителя читать стихи в ночи, в тот раз Стайлз помог ему взглянуть на ситуацию под другим углом, сравнив Кейт с Ганнибалом, помог успокоиться и принять произошедшее. А теперь он здесь и он… 

— Ты устраиваешь самые лучшие вечеринки в городе, — прошептал Дерек. 

Стайлз смотрел на него робко и с надеждой. Этот взгляд смутил Хейла, который начал с повышенным интересом рассматривать растущие вокруг цветы. Сердце сжалось в тугой комок, реагируя на выстроенную в голове цепочку умозаключений. Стайлз был тем, кто помчался, невзирая на опасность, чтобы отыскать его в полнолуние после гибели близких. Стайлз попытался воплотить образ Великого Гэтсби. Стайлз выучился на друида ради стаи Хейлов. Стайлз был рядом, неприметной тенью, готовой всегда явиться на помощь и также незаметно исчезнуть. 

Взгляд Дерека наткнулся на растение над головой Стилински. 

— Омела, — произнес он, переводя взгляд на парня. 

Тот начал неловко теребить полы своего пиджака и лишь кивнул. 

— Я знаю, что ты… ну, что не интересуешься парнями. Так что я пойму, если ты… 

Стайлз неопределенно махнул рукой и вновь посмотрел на Дерека. В его глубоких, карих глазах читалось предвкушение и волнение, а сердце, казалось, замерло в груди. Он смотрел то на губы Дерека, то ему в глаза, но Хейл не двигался с места, застыв будто истукан. 

— Чувак, сделай уже что-нибудь, пока я не умер от разрыва сердца, испуга и волнения одновременно! — выпалил Стайлз. 

Дерек смотрел на него, ощущая тепло и спокойствие, какое-то уютное и правильное чувство. Он не встречался раньше с парнями, потому что после Кейт вообще ни с кем не вступал в отношения, до нее была лишь неловкая первая влюбленность в Пейдж. А Стайлз… его хотелось беречь. Холить и лелеять. Хотелось попробовать эти губы на вкус, успокоить бешено скачущее сердце, хотелось дать надежду. 

Потому Дерек склонился и мягко поцеловал его, словно пробуя на вкус, смакуя. 

Когда он отстранился, Стайлз с силой приложился своим лбом и лоб Дерека. 

— Блядь, чувак, это было самое страшное испытание в моей жизни! Я чуть коньки не отбросил, пока ждал. То есть…. — он отстранился и посмотрел на Хейла. — Это ведь значило «да»? Или что-то в этом роде, верно? Я в том смысле, что ты это не из жалости? И мы… ну… свидание там? 

Дерек улыбнулся. 

— Свидание, Стайлз, свидание. 

Стилински приложил ладонь к сердцу и шумно выдохнул, а потом подскочил со скамейки, вскинув руки в победном жесте, прокричав: 

— ДА!!! Официально заявляю, что это лучшее Рождество в моей жизни. 

Дерек улыбнулся, складывая листок обратно в шкатулку и убирая ее в коробку к портрету и книге. 

— Только ты должен знать, что Лидия вырвала из меня торжественную клятву о том, что ноги моей не будет на ее выпускном, — произнес Дерек, — теперь я начинаю понимать почему. 

Стайлз все также продолжал улыбаться. 

— Вот же мстительная сучка! — хмыкнул он, — но мне наплевать на титул Короля выпускного. Я готов променять все регалии мира на звание парня Дерека Хейла. 

— Ты переоцениваешь этот титул. Дерек Хейл не подарок, знаешь ли, — пробормотал оборотень, поднимаясь вслед за Стайлзом. 

— Поверь, ты еще семейку Стилински не видел! Готовься к угрозам табельным оружием от моего отца. А еще к гиперактивности и дефициту внимания от одного Стайлза. 

— И отгонять от тебя всяких мудаков, — серьезно кивнул Дерек, протягивая ему руку. 

Тот охотно переплел их пальцы и улыбнулся. 

— У меня не так уж и много поклонников. Я всех отшиваю, потому что влюблен уже очень долгое время. А если мне повезет, то моя первая любовь станет последней. 

Дерек смутился, ощущая, как пылает его шея. 

— Желаю тебе удачи с этим, — пробормотал он. 

Что ж… это пожелание сбылось, а Джексон в своем поздравительном тосте на их свадьбе обвинил Стайлза в том, что тот переманил Дерека на голубую сторону. Стилински ухмыльнулся, глядя на Лидию Мартин. Уж он то знал, кому на самом деле принадлежали эти слова.


End file.
